


Miranda Rights

by Decepticonsensual



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decepticonsensual/pseuds/Decepticonsensual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's been a very bad Autobot.  No worries:  Detective Rewind has it all in hand.  BDSM and roleplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miranda Rights

“You have no idea how much trouble you’re in, do you?”

Rewind’s voice is low and dangerous.  It makes Chromedome shiver.

Hanging his head, he murmurs, “Wasn’t my fault, I swear.  I fell in with a bad crowd.  My friends all –”

“Ah, ah.  Did I say you could talk?”

A light slap lands on the back of Chromedome’s thigh, just below his aft, and he twitches.

“Ah!  No… sir.”

“You got that right.”  There is the faintest hint of a smirk in that voice now.  Rewind circles back around, cupping Chromedome’s chin in his hand and forcing his gaze up so that their optics meet.  The motion causes Chromedome’s arms to strain against the cuffs.  “ _Now_.  You’ve done some bad, bad things, but we both know that a pretty little mech like you won’t last long in jail.”  Rewind’s other hand is idly caressing one of Chromedome’s audial fins, tracing its crenellated edge.  “So, I’m thinking we could work something out.  What do you say?”

Chromedome’s visor is flaming, his cooling fans already working overtime just from listening to Rewind’s suggestive purr.  Trying to keep a lid on his excitement, he adds a tremor to his voice.  “I’ll do anything you want, Officer.  Sir.”

“Now there’s a smart bot.”  Rewind’s fingers find their way down to Chromedome’s neck, rubbing against the tight wiring in that way he _knows_ turns Chromedome’s knees into puddles of melted metal.  Chromedome lets out a moan, low in his throat, and Rewind chuckles.  “Open that mask up and let me see you.”

The mask slides back obediently.  Rewind’s thumb rakes along Chromedome’s lower lip.

“So fragging pretty.  Now listen up, you little punk.  You’re all mine now, and you have the right to remain…”  He pushes his thumb into Chromedome’s mouth.  “Silent.”

Chromedome starts to groan at the pun, but then Rewind’s thumb is teasing the tip of his glossa and the sound becomes a groan of a very different sort.  He sucks on the warm metal, smiling when he sees Rewind’s visor shutter in pleasure.

After a moment, Rewind breaks away, circling out of Chromedome’s line of sight.  A second later, he feels the blunted edge of a police baton trailing along his spine.

“But I gotta tell you,” Rewind whispers, as Chromedome gasps and squirms excitedly, “I don’t think you’re gonna be able to remain silent for long.”


End file.
